


Out Of The Past:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno and Lori: Hot Couple Of Hawaii: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Past Memories, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Psychological Drama, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Statutory Rape, Support, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Lori has a big secret to tell her Five-O Ohana, It had to do with a case with women like Lori getting abused, raped, tortured, & murdered, Will she able to tell it?, Can Five-O help her?, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a burner of a story!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Notes: This is part of my Danny & Lori series, & follows <b><i>True Confessions <b></b></i></b><i></i>, Read that one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/></b><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Past:

*Summary: Lori has a big secret to tell her Five-O Ohana, It had to do with a case with women like Lori getting abused, raped, tortured, & murdered, Will she able to tell it?, Can Five-O help her?, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a burner of a story!!!*

 

*Author's Notes: This is part of my "Danny & Lori" series & follows **_True Confessions_** , Read that one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

The Five-O Task Force along with the help of their friend, Former Navy Commander Joe White, were on case of young women that were abused, tortured, raped, & murdered by a suspect named The Tourist", They were processing a scene when Agent Lori Weston went to check the victim, she softly cried out as she saw the woman, "Oh, God !", She put a hand to her mouth, to keep from throwing up, she ran out of there fast, as she had tears in her eyes.She was sobbing, & the others were worried about her.

 

"What the hell was that all about ?", Commander Steve McGarrett asked with concern, as they watched their teammate leave, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams showed the same concern, & shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know", Commander Joe White trying to calm the situation, & said, "We will find out, Don't worry", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said agreeing, "Yeah, We will help her", Officer Kono Kalakaua added, "Chill for now, Let's see if Lori is okay",They all nodded, & went to find their friend, love one, & teammate.

 

Lori was composing herself, trying to breath air into her lungs, She could not believe freaked out like that, she knew that "The Tourist" would never find her thanks to the Government, & her family, she also that he was miles away on the mainland, She was a cop & she could handle herself in any situation. The Profiler was feeling better & she was gonna head inside, as she was making her way back, she found that she was face to face with her ohana, & sighed, She knew that she owed them an explanation.

 

"Not here, Let's talk at the Palace", Lori said & the others nodded in agreement, When they got to HQ, The Others noticed how nervous their friend is, Chin went to get her some tea, Lori smiled, & thanked him. She explained everything, "When I was in College during my 2nd year, I met what I thought was a nice guy.....(She became emotional): We were on our date, & everything was fine, Til he forced himself on me, He tied me up, & tortured, abused & raped me, He told me that I wanted it, & deserved it.....I......I fought back, & he got pissed. I got away, For that, He killed on & off for years, Girls who looked like me, FBI relocated me & my family, I never heard from the bastard, Til we were at the scene", she composed herself, & turned around, she raised her top bit, & showed her love ones the faded scars on her back. They were speechless, Chin & Kono comforted her as she sobbed in their arms. Joe said exclaimed, "Son of a bitch !", Steve said exclaimed bigger, "Bastard !", Danny said with determination, "Let's get this asshole", Everyone nodded in obedience, They made out a plan to catch their suspect.

 

Meanwhile, "The Tourist" struck again, he really laid into the blond victim, & he smirked as he took her last breath away from her, She died instantly, & he proceeded to fuck her senseless, He came in her, & he lets her go after he orgasms. He bit her hard on one of her nipples, & said whispering into her ear, "You are spicy, & sweet, Also great in the sack, But not as great as my sweet Lori", He worked on her other nipple, treating it like the other. He chuckled as he made his way to the shower. He jerked himself off to his perverted thoughts of Lori naked, & as he was doing it, He was ready for his encounter with her, & he came up with the next phase of his plan.

 

Once they got their plan in motion, The Five-O Team was done for the day, Steve was issuing orders as they were leaving, "Danno, Issue a statement, All Five-O & HPD don't talk the press", Danny nodded & said, "You got it", The Commander turns to Chin, "Chin, I all intelligence on "The Tourist" from 79 to the present", Chin nodded & said, "On it, Boss" & Kono said, "Back him on the info, Kono, Get Fong's help", he said as he looks at Kono. The Hawaiian Beauty nodded, & said, "Copy that", & he said to his mentor, "Joe, Me & You are going on a special errand.....Recon", He had a smile on his face, Joe said smiling, "My favorite kind, Son", & they all left, Danny invited Lori to his new house, The Others had a smile on their faces, cause they knew Danny had a crush on her.

 

That night, Lori & Danny were having dinner at his new place, & she started to fall hard for the detective all over again, & she knew that he is a great guy, But she can't tell him cause she is afraid of being rejected. So instead, she is not gonna ruin their night, Danny was telling great jokes. When they were settled for bed, Lori was having a nightmare, & she screamed out loud, Danny was there to comfort her instantly. They talked about her nightmare, & they declared their love for each other. They don't know what or how it happened, But they were making out & kissing each other like there is no tomorrow. Clothes were shedding quickly, as the couple were reaching for each other.

 

They resumed their kissing, til they were out of breath. Lori wrapped her hand around his cock, & they both looked down at what she was doing, she was twisting, & stroking, He moaned as a response, & she said panting, "I want you, Danny....I want you so badly", & she got on her knees, & serviced him right then & there. Danny moaned out in pleasure, as he gently puts his hands in her silky hair, pulling her closer to him, She doesn't needed further encouragement.They explored & tasted each other, They both orgasm til they were both spent, & they cuddled up on the couch, & fell asleep peacefully that night.

 

When they got into HQ, they were giggling, & enjoying each others' company, The Others knew that they slept together, & were happy for the new couple. They had a team meeting, where Kono & Chin presented their findings, Steve & Joe updated them on what they learned from watching "The Tourist" on the footage, & following him subtly. McGarrett got a call on cell, & his expression changed, & said exclaiming, "We got another victim, Son of a bitch !", & they rushed out to the crime scene.

 

They got to the scene, & Lori lost when she saw the blond on the bed, bloody, & murdered, assaulted. Chin, Kono, & Joe were clearing & processing the scene for HPD, Steve & Danny each put a hand on her shoulder, She said with determination, "I want this one, I want this asshole, Guys", Danny said, "We will get him, Babe", & Steve said, "That's right, We will get him, & make him pay", They went to do their parts to help the others.

 

"The Tourist heard everything from the bugs that he placed around the house, He will make Five-O suffer, & get his revenge on Lori, & claim her finally, His cock is twitching, & growing hard from that thought. He chuckled also at the thought of outsmarting the police, He went to the sex store to reload his supplies, & get stronger restraints, cause he knew Lori will put up a fight, He moaned as a response. When he got home, He jerked off to the thoughts of Lori fighting him, then he fell asleep.

 

Danny saw Lori beating the hell out of a punching bag, & he was concerned, He cleared his throat, & went over to her. "Babe, Maybe you should stop for today, I mean you are gonna exhaust yourself", he said gently as a possible. Lori turned to him angrily, "I can't stop, You did not have yourself respect & confidence taken away, you weren't a prisoner !", She saw the expression on her lover's face & calmed herself down, "I am so sorry", they hugged, & she rubbed his back, & she said with a smile, "You know what would make this moment better ?", Danny matched her grin, "What, Baby ?", Lori caressed his bulge, & said whispering seductively, "You naked & looking sexy, Making love to me in the shower, **_Stud_** ", The Blond Detective moaned, & said with a grin, "What are we waiting for ?", He leads her to their shower in their bathroom.

 

They stripped each other of their clothes with vigor, & Danny had her against the wall using his skills, she moaned & withered under him, she shouted his name as she orgasms, then she flipped them around. She really worked him over, til he could not take it anymore, They were battling for dominance, while they had round two, They dried each other off after they were spent, & composed themselves. They fell asleep in each others'arms that peaceful night.

 

It didn't take "The Tourist" along to make his move, He was watching from a shady spot in front of Five-O HQ, & he saw Lori talking to her teammates, he was able to listen from a gadget, She was telling them that she had an errand to run, she will be fine, They all went on their ways. She was taking a short cut, & he followed her, Then when she was distracted, he chloroformed her, & took her to his hideout, where he ripped her clothes off of her, beat, abused, & raped her. He used his kinky bondage sex toys on her, she screamed in pain, It got the pervert so hot & bothered, He pounded into her,til he orgasmed. He took a video & emailed it to Five-O.

 

Five-O was worried that Lori did not come back from her errand, Danny was especially worried, & the others were trying to calm him down, They got the e-mail, & were pissed to see the condition their friend was in, & Joe said calmly, "Let's play this smart", Chin said, "Joe's right, If we do, Then we have a great chance of getting Lori back in one piece", Kono said, "Let's do this", Steve said, "I'm game", Danny said, "I want this asshole", They left in a hurry, & thanks to Kono's trace on the way, they were able to find where Lori is.

 

When they got there, They exchanged harsh words with their suspect, & gunfire, They were surrounded, Lori came to, escaped from her binds, wrapped a sheet around herself, grabbed one of "The Tourist's" guns, she had the dropped on him, & knocked him out cold, HPD took charge of him, & called for Paramedics, Danny rode with her with Five-O behind, They were relieved to hear that Lori will be okay.

 

Lori recovered with the love & support from Danny, & her ohana, She learned how to love & be receiver of it again, As she was settled into bed, she felt the bed dipped, Danny wrapped his strong arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, Lori Weston", he snuggled her closer to him, "I love you too, Danny Williams", They made slow & passionate love for hours, & fell asleep at dawn. Lori knew as she was falling asleep, That she was gonna have a great future & have it with Danny, & not let her past ruin it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
